Random Encounter
by Nyhlus
Summary: Oneshot. It has been 5 years since TDI. Gwen and Trent run into each other randomly at a hotel bar, having not spoken to each other in years. Will they be able to rekindle what they once had? A twist you won't see coming.


Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters.

5 years after TDI

Toronto, Canada. Well after Dark.

The Taxi drove up to the hotel. Gwen paid the cabbie and got out. The cab drove away as Gwen turned and looked at the hotel. It was rather large, well over ten stories high, an old beige brick, very posh. Speaking of which Gwen was still wearing the dark red silk dress she was wearing at her presentation. She though about changing out of it immediately but it had been such a long day, she needed a drink.

Entering into the front foyer it was very lavish, dark wood floors and walls, high ceiling, big chandelier, red carpeting. Looking to her left she saw the door leading into the hotel bar. Without wasting anytime she went straight there. Going through the doorway was as if she entered into another planet. The bar had a very ultra modern feel to it, dime lights, glass tables and lot of blue. The place was completely different to the front foyer.

The bar was relatively full, there appeared to be some conference going on at the hotel and a decent number of attendees had come for a drink. She had no problem though walking to the bar and taking a seat on a bar stool. And because of how dressed up she was looking with the silk dress, done up hair, diamond necklace, the bartender was quick to take her order. "Martini, two olives," she ordered. The bartender nodded and got to work. Less than a minute later a martini glass was placed right in front of her.

She spun her stool around sipping her drink and started to look over the others sitting around the bar. There was a group sitting at a table right in front of her clearly from the conference, they were laughing hysterically at a joke one of them had said. They all seemed to have had way too much to drink. The sight distracted Gwen as she didn't notice the man who walked up to the bar right next to her. "Barkeep! Scotch on the rocks!" the man called out.

Gwen was taken aback, that man's voice sounded familiar. She quickly spun back around to get a good look at him. The guy was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, a nametag and gelled back black hair. "Trent?" She asked softly.

Slowly the man's face turned to her direction, exposing the shocked look on his face, "Gwen?" An awkward silence filled the air as they both stared at each other for a second. When that finally pasted Gwen jumped off her bar stool and they hugged each other. Breaking the embrace Trent took a seat on the bar stool next to Gwen. "Oh my god, it's been years, how have you been? You look great by the way."

"Thanks," Gwen said as she got back on her bar stool, she blushed a little, which thankfully did not come through the massive amount of makeup she had on. "I'm good, I'm currently finishing my Art History degree. I actually just came back from a presentation at U of T which is what I'm in town for and is why I'm so formally dressed." Gwen went on, "how about yourself?"

"Nice, good to see you're still following your dream, hanging in there. Needless to say I buckled down and got a real job working for my dad's tech company. I'm actually here for a tech conference. And while I haven't given up my dream of building guitars, just put it on hold." Trent gave her the rundown.

A glass was placed next to Trent by the bartender. Trent was quick to pick it up and take a couple sips. "So are you living in Toronto?" Gwen asked.

Trent nodded his head, "Yup, but I live closer to the outskirts of the city where my work is. What about you? Last I heard you were living state side."

"Los Angeles, if you can believe it." She told him.

He thought for a second then shook his head. "Nope, honestly I can not. Not with all that sunlight," He admitted. "That is crazy. I mean that's just so far away. No wonder I haven't heard from you in such a long time. When is your flight back?"

"Tomorrow morning, at ten O'clock, waking up is going to be brutal," just saying it made her cringe.

"No kidding," he replied understanding her distain. Another awkward silence for a couple of seconds fell between them. "God I can't believe how long ago the whole Total Drama Island thing was."

Gwen totally agreed, "I know, I mean it's hard to think that we were really only just kids. It's like a dream thinking about all those old memories. How for that very brief time we were like celebrities all over Canada. I mean sometimes I forget that it actually happened. What I'd do to have just had a few more years before I did that show, matured more."

"Being more mature I totally agree with. However I mean you did get second place. I mean I got like what 11th? I didn't even make it into the top ten." He said finishing the last of his scotch.

"That's true but I was the reason you got voted off." She reminded him. She then let out a sigh and hung her head. "I got to ask you, do you regret doing the show? As much as I remember all the good times, all the bad memories start flooding into my head, the heartbreak, humiliation, defeats."

Trent took a second and really thought it through. He then reached over and raised her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "Sometimes maybe, but then I always come to the same conclusion. If I hadn't done it, I'd have never met you." That line just sent butterflies racing through Gwen's stomach. "Sure right after the show we lost contact, drifted apart, but that's what happens when you live so far away. But what we had there was special, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Before Trent could say anymore Gwen was quick to interject. "Let's continue this in my room." She then downed the last of her martini and grabbed Trent's hand. He was more than happy to oblige as she lead him to the elevator then up to her room. The whole time they kept their distance except for the holding of each other's hand. When they finally the room Gwen began to turn the door handle, Trent leaned in from behind and began to kiss her neck. It sent shivers down Gwen's spine as she finally got the door open. Before Trent could make any advances though Gwen quickly dashed off to the washroom, "Just give me a sec!" She called out to him as she shut the door.

Trent looked around the room, it was a suite with a kitchen to the back corner, a large open sitting area in the center, and large king size bed against the left wall. Trent casually walked over and took a seat on the foot of the bed, patiently waiting for Gwen's return. It was not long until she emerged, her hair was now down and loose. They both exchanged smiles before Trent stood up as she gleefully stepped right up to him. "I've been wishing for this moment for a long time," She whispered into his ear. Finally they embraced with Gwen stretching her arms around his shoulders. Their lips touched with fire and passion.

Ping! Ping!

Two gunshots muffled by a silencer entered Gwen's lower abdominal. Her body slowly began to fall towards the ground before Trent caught her with one hand. His other hand held up his silenced pistol that had been aimed at her stomach. He placed his pistol back in its place under his suit jacket on his lower back. With the other hand free he was able to lift Gwen up and place her down on the bed. With his hands free he adjusted his white gloves that he had slipped on when she was in the washroom. He gave her a good look over. She was quite the beautiful corpse.

His attention then turned to the rest of the hotel room. He quickly looked under the bed, then in the cabinet next to the bed. It took almost a minute until he found what he was looking for under the sink in the kitchen. Trent pulled out a black gym bag. He placed it onto the counter and unzipped the main compartment. Inside were large clear bags with white powder in them. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, you were a bad girl," Trent muttered.

The bag was zipped up and the strap swung around his shoulder. Trent then walked out the door of the hotel room. Making sure the door was locked behind him Trent causally walked down the hallway keeping an inconspicuous coolness. He didn't take the elevator and opted instead for the stairs. Still actually as casually as he could he darted down the steps, passing the main level and continuing down to the basement. Exiting the staircase the basement had long windowless hallways. Most of the lights were either shut off or dime. Trent simply kept on walking through, knowing his exact path. Employees past by him but nobody thought anything of it.

At the end of the hallway Trent opened a door which led him into the kitchen. There were still chef's hard at work but they might have only gave a quick glance. Trent kept is cool swagger as he walked right through the kitchen. On his way he took off his gloves and dropped them into a passing garbage can. Using his shoulder he burst open the back door leading out to the parking garage. There waiting in front of him was a white van. He walked right up to it and opened the passenger side door.

Inside were two figures, both were looking at him. One was sitting in the driver's seat, the other leaning over from the back. "It's done." Trent told them as he sat down on the passenger's chair.

"Excellent, you made good time too." Heather said from the driver's seat as she turned the keys in the ignition. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail wearing a black cat suit. Trent took off the gym bag and tossed it back into the arms of the figure in the back.

"Is this what I think it is?" Noah asked holding the bag. Noah had his hair gelled back, wearing an almost identical black suit to Trent. He then dropped the bag down onto the floor and opened it up. "Holy shit, that's our retirement right there in that bag."

The van started moving heading for the exit. "Enough admiring the merchandise Noah, you've got some camera's to fry." Heather barked at him. Noah zipped up the bag and pushed it to the side. He then moved to the equipment on the left side of the van. It was set up just like a surveillance van with a wall full of computers and motor screens. He took a seat on a chair and began typing into a keyboard. The van pulled up to the exit electronic pay booth. There was a camera on the far wall with a red light on in the front watching the van. Trent turned to Noah and gave him a nod.

Noah pressed a single button, there was a quick flash. The camera's red light turned off. "There we go," Noah said. "All cameras in a one hundred foot radius have been completely shut down and all footage erased. When they switched everything over to digital, it became so easy." He said with a sigh of regret, for the lack of a challenge. The others ignored him as Heather jammed on the gas and the van burst through the pay booth and out the back gate. She quickly sped them away from the hotel but then dropped the van down to normal speed in an attempt to blend in.

"We got company," Noah said looking over one of the radar motor screens. "Black luxury sedan, my money's on drug cartel."

Both Heather and Trent looked at their side mirrors and at the black sedan hot on their tail. "Think you can lose them?" Trent asked.

"Oh course! Who do you think I am?" Heather replied. She then spun the steering wheel and made a harsh right turn over a curb and onto a side street. That wasn't enough though as the black sedan was still behind them. Heather then drove over the sidewalk through a parking lot and down a long alley. When she saw the sedan was still behind them she started to get annoyed. "We don't have time for this! We have a rendezvous to get to! Noah deal with them!"

Without hesitation Noah left his post and turned to the right side of the van. There was a long container, he opened it up and carefully took out the sniper rifle. He then crouched down at the back of the van, made sure the gun was cocked and the punched open the back doors.

Bang! Bang!

Noah shot out both front tires making the sedan swerve for a couple seconds before turning sideways and crashing. "God I love my job." Noah said to himself with deep satisfaction as he shut the back doors. He returned the gun to its case and joined the others at the front.

"Good job team," Heather told them. "Now let's go get paid." The other two male members nodded in agreement.

END

_Afterword_

_Didn't see the whole Trent/Heather/Noah assassin team coming did ya? This was a quick story I came up with after watching Inception and thinking how cool Leonardo DiCaprio and Joseph Gordon-Levitt looked in suits holding silenced pistols. Much of it is also a homage to the movie Heat and Robert De Niro's character in that film. Let me know what you thought, I may have another chapter or so cooking in my head but I doubt I'll do more unless I get a really big response._

_Also you should check out my other TDI story Fake Empire (rated M). _


End file.
